Grimm World - REMASTERED
by Artisan-Noteworthy
Summary: In order, and coherent. This is the series that will be continued. Meet a new Blutbad/Fuchsbau pair, with a Fuchsbau kit! Filled with killer Grimms, PWO's, Wesen of all kinds and love between species, will they be able to fight off the world to have a child of their own? Or is the Wesen Council simply closing in too fast? Love is never easy; but is it worth it?


The first time Warren Earnest saw the lovely woman, he felt a spark ignite something in him he never knew he had.  
This female was walking with, he assumed, her son on this beautiful day. She was across the plaza, and the giant waterfall that stood between them reflected her beauty in it's running water. He could smell her sweetness from where he sat.  
The Wesen -a person who has an animal within them, and is able to take that form- looked at her, catching a sent signifying she and her son were Fuchsbaus - red foxes- as they started to leave the area.

He started to turn and leave, thinking she'd never be interested in a Blutbad -a wolf- most Wesen kept to their own kind, and those that 'intermarried' and 'interbred' were hunted by the Wesen Council.  
The very same Council he once worked for.  
And if they weren't bad enough, if you stirred up too much of the status quo, as almost every mixed-breed couple did, they would have the Pure Wesen Order {PWO} -the organization dedicated to keeping the species' bloodlines 'pure', killing any mixed-breed families - at your heels.

And he couldn't bear to have them go after such a nice looking pair. A sudden movement caught his eye, and he noticed a rather brawny man wrap his arm around the females' neck holding a broad knife in her back. The man briefly looked around, and Warren caught a glimpse in the other mans' eyes; the Infinite Darkness; this mans' a Grimm!  
A Grimm being the person that hunts all Wesen, and basically anything that isn't dubbed 'normal'.

There are a few others that noticed as well, and Warren can tell they are other Wesen, but they quickly loose their nerve, and backed away.  
'Fine,' he thought to himself, nearly growling, 'if no one else will do anything then I will.'  
He quietly followed them down the streets and back ways until the Grimm finally leads them to the place he intended.  
It's an odd stone alley that fed out into an even odder stone circle behind the houses. Warren had never seen anything like this before, but guessed it was commissioned by Grimms when the city was built as a place to kill any Wesen they cornered.

The Grimm closed in, laughing darkly. "Keep quiet, Fuchsbaus! One sound out of either of you, and I'll have to make this more painful than it has to be!"  
The woman looked like she wanted to beg him to let the boy go, but thought better. Grimms usually don't kill in a painless way, and didn't doubt this one enjoyed his job, relishing in the pain he'll eventually cause. He crept ever closer, gleefully waving the wide blade in a way it glinted evilly in the light. The Grimm was about ready to lunge at them when a sudden gray blur swept him hard in the side and sent them both tumbling away. When the Grimm finally managed to look at his attacker, he saw it was a dark gray colored . . . .

"Blutbad." The Grimms' evil smile widened. "Making things more interesting, I see!" He threw a punch that landed squarely on Warrens' wolf-man-looking face. He loosened his grip on the Grimm, but still held the monster down. Warren dug his claws further into the Grimms' shoulders, trying to keep him within grasp. The Grimm, however, had other plans, and with a cheap blow to Warrens' groin, knocked the wolf aside.

Seizing the opportunity once more, the Grimm turned back to the Fuchsbau mother and child. A sudden roar from the Grimm made the Foxes jump. The Grimm turned to see Warren locking his claws into his lower leg. The Grimm slashed wildly at him, managing to catch Warren down his throat, opening a long, deep gash from under his jaw to his collarbone.

Warren tossed him aside, before launching himself once again over the Grimm. Finally the alley was open.  
This was possibly their only chance at an escape.  
"Go!" Warren shot back at the Fuchsbaus behind them with a rough, deep voice.  
The female nodded and shooed her son out of the circle. Seeing his prey escape, the Grimm turned and struck Warren again with the blade, this time catching him in the side.  
"Wesen bastard! I'll have to settle on taking back a Blutbad hide! You are not worth nearly as much as they would have been!" He took another swipe, but Warren managed to roll out of the way.

"You have killed thousands of innocents, just because they weren't like you!" Warren snarled. "What could those two have possibly done?! That boy looks only 3 years old! What crime could you come up with to have a child murdered?!"  
"Oh, don't you worry about that." The Grimm spat back. "I'll come up with something." He lunged at Warren, but Warren was too quick and threw him against the wall, momentarily knocking the Grimm dazed. Warren stumbled, hte pain and loss of blood now catching up to him.

The female Fuchsbau hurried herself and her son into an alley blocks away, hiding them behind a stack of wooden crates. "Are you ok?" she asked the terrified youth who could only nod, tears rolling down his face.  
There was a horrible shriek and a loud crashing noise from the direction they came from.  
"Stay here." She ordered the boy, and he nodded again, with his mother sneaking back to the corner, peering out towards where the sound came from. She waited to see who came out of the alley; the Grimm, or the Blutbad, but neither ever did.  
Gaining courage, she moves back to that horrible place, and find the Grimm was tied up to a light pole, clearly unconscious.  
She looked around and quickly finds the Blutbad lying nearly clear across the circle surrounded by a pool of blood. Her nose burned at the smell - that horrible metallic scent lingered in her nose.

Warren, who had Woged back to human by now purely out of exhaustion no longer having the energy to keep up his wolfish appearance, was trying weakly to cover the wound on his neck with his hand, but was unable - the blood easily escaping between his fingers.

She rushed over, putting her hand in his, and he smiled weakly.  
"You didn't have to do that." She whispered to him, looking into his almost golden eyes as she gently brushes the hair out of his face with her free hand. He smiles again, and feels the same spark within him from before.

"Thank you." she says as she starts to tear the bottom of her long dress off to make a bandage for his wounds. He merely gave a slight nod, smilng a tired smile.

The woman, Evalyn, struggled to get teh blood to stop flowing from his open wound.  
It took a few minuts, but she finally managed to stop the bleeding, and lifted his arm around her neck, gently helping him to his feet, to take him and her son home.

This simple gesture turned out to be more difficult than she thought, as he was quite a bit taller than she was, and weighed a good deal more than her, but she'd found the strength to lift him by sheer determination.

None the less, she managed, and a new world opened up neither one could have imagined would soon come into view.


End file.
